redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/This Is Your Story
This story has been discontinued until further notice because it's such a massive undertaking, can't keep up with it all at this point in time Enter If you wish to be in this story all you need to do is create your character. You can either tell me what your character does in comments or just let me control it. Your character will need a couple things though. 1:species (you can be any species and choose to be either good or evil by your choices in this story. Example 1: you're a fox but are good Example 2: you're an evil squirrel or Example 3: you are neutral.). 2:gender. 3. age (infant, young, adult, or old) 4.birthplace (optional) 5.starting place (you can choose Redwall, Mossflower Wood, Salamandastron, or anywhere else in BJ's books if I know something about it. or you can choose Random) 6.weapon (at the start you will only be able to choose between sling, javelin, dagger, club, small axe, shortbow and arrows, shortsword, rapier or you can choose boxing as a fighting style with no weapons or add it to your weapon of choice. or of course you can just be a peaceful creature who doesn't use weapons). 7.feel free to add anything else such as clothing, scars, injuries, wounds etc. You can also add a bit of personality like Personality:Jovial, likes reading, is a good cook etc. That's all I can think of now. If you think of anything I might be missing, please tell me. Users already in this fanfic: :Laria(as herself) * Name: Laria Wavedeep. * Species: A good sea otter. * Gender: Female. * Age: 14 seasons old. * Starting place: Either Redwall or Mossflower Wood, whatever fits your plot. * Weapon(s): Sling, a javelin and a dagger. Can we have multiple weapons? * Clothes(I'm just adding this in case you need it): A green short sleeved tunic with a brown leather belt, no shoes. :Holly(as herself) * Her name is Hollyfire Thornblade, but she likes Holly. * She has light tan fur with blue eyes. * Her town was destroyed when she was young, so you probably don't want to include it. * She can die if you want/need her to. :Cornflower(as herself) Name:Cornflower(after Cornflower, wife of Matthias) Bluemeadow Species:Fieldmouse Gender:Female Fur:Golden Eyes:Dark greenish brown Weapon:Kitchen knife Clothes:Sky blue dress Birthplace:Saint Ninian's Starting point:Entering Redwall Abbey (if it isn't outside your plot) Personality:Calm, motherly :Collum(as himself) :Dawnreth(as herself) Gender female Age 17 seasons Fur weel, just look at mah pic Eyes doesnae really matter I look like any other badger, dark brown eyes if ye need it. Weapon Broadsword or claymore Clothes ach, anythin' will do Personality brave, fearless, ah cannae abide vermin :Thornclaw(as himself) Users who will be entered soon: :Segalia(as the vixen, Selra) * Selra * Goodish Fox * Female * About 14 seasons * Mossflower woods, born in Northern Mts. but moved when she was 2ish so she doesn't have an accent. Daughter of king, but left and wandered the woods with her twin Riplar(boy) * A dagger and bow and arrows * No shoes, red tunic, brown belt, dark green cloak :Colby(as himself) Name:Colby Wildscutt Species:hare Fur:sand Eyes:brown Gender:male Age:14 seasons, I guess Clothes:anythin' y' want Weapons: javelin, bow an' arrows Birthplace:Salamandastron Place:Shore near Salamandastron, on my way to Redwall :Nitram(as himself) * His name is Nitram * He's a good rat * He's a male * He is a good ranger (bow and sword beast), and usually uses his legs to fight if there is nothing left to use. * His start is a place called Alterealm(A fictional place I'm gonna use in a fanfic I'm planning on writing) * He's just about to become an adult * His fur is dark blue ( weird huh) * He holds his sword dearly, but does not like fighting unless is absolutely necessary * He hates creatures who go into blood-wrath ( so he will usually not like badgers) * He wears a purple tunic with a gray cloak., and a belt with a scabbard attached to it. :James of Vallron(as the otter, James Warbane) Name: James Warbane Species: Otter Fur:black Height:Normal Occupation:traveling ranger for the kingdom of Vallorn(fanfic place i am going to use) Gender:male. Weapon(s):favorite weapon is a short sword on my back. Treasures sword (it was his fathers) Description:Average height with black fur. Likes to cook, fish, hunt, and stop evil and any who harm others. Is very stealthy, and travels a lot. very likable otter who speaks normally with no discernable accent. Wears a blue tunic and hood (with cloak) :Red Warrior(as the ottermaid, Rosebud Shearstream) Name:Rosebud Shearstream Species:River Otter Gender:Female Fur:Golden Brown Eyes:Pale Green Clothes:Soft green tunic. white silk belt with embroidered silver roses. silver pawring on left paw. no shoes Weapon:Sling but she isn't very good with it. Polished cherry wood walking stick Other:Has a birthmark shaped like a rose on her right footpaw :Darksturm(as herself) Species:sea otter Gender:female Age:young adult(18 seasons) Place of Origin:Northern shores Start:mossflower, just outside redwall. can you enter me in a little bit? I don't want to be entered right at the start. Weapon(s):sling, javelin, dagger, club, small axe, shortbow and arrows, shortsword, rapierClothing:just make me wear whatever as long as it's simple. Personality: Grave and silent unless speech is needed. Calm even in the most dangerous times. Doesn't smile alot. Likes traveling and helping others. Fur:Black Eyes:brown with a little green around the edges :Jett(as herself) 1:otter 2:Female 3.anywhere between 14 and 20 seasons 4.Holt Wildfen 5.mossflower 6.sling, javelin, dirk 7.Clothing: anything'll do. as for my fur and eye color, you can see it in my profile pic. Personality:recklessly brave, daring, likes fishing, swimming and protecting weaker creatures. :Fern(as herself) species:Hare fur color:Dark sand colored eyes:Dark olive age:14 seasons weapon:javelin (also saber and dirk but I'm just learning those so don't make me very good with them) birthplace:Salamandastron starting place:Salamandastron. Going to Redwall with news of vermin (if y' don't mind) clothes:Sky-blue dress, belt :Yours Truly, hehe(as meself) :Biklay(as the vixen, Evras Ril) Name:Evras Ril Species:Fox Gender:Female Fur colour:Black with white paws and tailtip Age:Sixteen seasons Eye colour:Goldleaf Birthplace:Juskaril; daughter of the clanleader, outcast Weapon(s):Poisoned dagger, shortsword Starting place:Caves of Luke where she lived for five seasons. Going to gain vengeance on her father, who's on his way to Redwall with one-hundred Juska warriors :Biggren(as the sea otter, Oggan Seawake) Name:Oggan Seawake Species:Sea otter Sex:Male Fur color:Dark brown Age:Forty seasons Eye color:Hazel Birthplace:Somewhere in Mossflower Weapon(s):Javelin, club, sling Starting place:Near Redwall, on the South Path. On his way to Redwall Abbey :Lord Flame Eyes(as himself) Lord Flame Eyes :Species:Wildcat :Gender:Male :Fur:Golden :Eyes:Golden :Birthplace:Land of Emereld across the far southern sea :Starting place:About a day's march from Salamandastron where my ship is wrecked :Weapon:Broadsword :Clothes:Don't matter :Personality:Kind of like Verdauga :Lordsunflash(as the ferret, Corbus Quick-Blade) Corbus Quick-Blade :species: ferret :gender:male :age: adult :weapon:scimitar :appearance:cuirass and buckler, patch over left eye, short :personality: good, smart :birthplace: western shores :starting place: just came from Southsward :Vesper(as herself) Vesper Catkin :Species:Cat :Gender:Female :Fur color:Silver :Eyes:Green :Weapon:Sgain dubh ::Clothes:Gown :Personality:Fiesty :Iridian(as Gartha Verno) :Name:Cornflower(after Cornflower, wife of Matthias) Bluemeadow :Species:Fieldmouse :Gender:Female :Fur:Golden :Eyes:Dark greenish brown :Weapon:Kitchen knife :Clothes:Sky blue dress :Birthplace:Saint Ninian's :Starting point:Entering Redwall Abbey (if it isn't outside your plot) :Personality:Calm, motherly ''Prologue'' In the seasons following the Southern Shores War, the war in which Lord Bloodstripe badger lord of the mountain stronghold of Salamandastron and the last remnant hares of the famed Long Patrol stood their courageous last stand as they battled the seething hordes of Veerath Karrv, the mountain of Salamandastron stood empty. Many had fled their homes, leaving everything they knew behind them. Now only a few stood free of the oppression of the cruel mink warlord Veerath Karrv, deep in Mossflower, out of reach of his steelclawed paw. Part One:Travelers 'Chapter One' In a clearing deep in Mossflower, two beasts, a brawny otter and a slight-built squirrel were the first awake. The otter entered the barracks and clapped his paws :"Up an' at 'em! Harr me beauties! Sleepin'in ain't makin' any ye prettier!" An old shrewwife got up abruptly, dirk in paw and banged her head on a wayward branch, exclaiming a stream of colorful curses. The otter grinned and shook his head. :"Now, marm, ye'll mess up yore perishin' beauty usin' langidge the likes o' that" The shrewwife growled "sh'rrup Kinlo, ye young rip! Ye know I ain't some perishin' flower. Where'd respect for yer elders go to?" The "barracks" as they were called, were a jumble of fallen branches and other forest debris mixed with foliage to create a long hut for sleeping space that was hidden from the outside. There were two entrances. The main entrance was made from a hollowed out log of some long dead tree and big enough for a squirrel to stand almost upright in. It was a little tight for the large squirrel who entered, holding up a paw for silence. Kinlo '~*~*~*~' The morning broke bright and many-hued and smoke rose lazily from the cooking-fires of the ten cloaked rats as they huddled watchfully in their camp. Borgaz, the leader, spoke up :"I don't like this one bit. 'E shoulda been back afore now." A tough silver-furred beast spoke next. :"Me neither Chief. I'll take Pawtak an' ol' Marfy an' scout out the lay o' the land. maybe we'll get a sight o' one of those Rebels" Borgaz nodded. "Yew do that, Gurum" With the two smaller rats following, Gurum left the encampment. A little while later, Marfy yelped "Yowch! Yew stoppit, Pawtak!" Pawtak turned to his companion and snarled. "Wot's this game yer playin' at? I'll teach yer not t' play games wid me! Oww me tail! I'll skin yer alive fer dis!" The larger Pawtak pulled out his skinning knife but Gurum gripped his paw with one of his thickly-muscled paws, squeezing until tears fell from the other rat's eyes and he dropped the knife. :"We'll have none o' dis foolishness, thick'ea-urghh!" Gurum slumped to the ground, releasing his grip as a stone hit the back of his skull with a solid thock!. Pawtak and Marfy turned to see a small spiky-furred beast with a bright blue headband and plaid kilt leaning casually against a tree, a sling hanging limp at his side. The beast had a surprisingly deep, gruff voice. "Get out'n here if'n ye don't want t' end up like yore friend there. Oh, and be sure t' take 'im wit ye, he's stinkin' the place of vermin!" Marfy hastened to obey but Pawtak jutted his chin out defiantly. :"Oh? An' wot's one liddle spikefur gonna do if we wanna stay, eh?" The shrew smiled. "You say 'we'? I don't see any more of ye." Pawtak looked around for Marfy but the smaller rat was gone. He cursed under his breath then turned back toward the shrew and found himself face-to-faace with him, the shrew's rapier at his throat. :"I warned ye once, rat. Now that yore talkin' to my blade, what d'yer think? I gave ye one chance. If'n yore not gone by the time I counts t' three, yore not mouthin' no more. Do I make myself clear?" The big rat glared sullenly but obeyed with alacrity when the shrew began to count "One..Two..." But the shrew didn't have to count farther for the rat was gone. He smiled to himself and headed back to the Fallen Oak Camp. '~*~*~*~' Veerath Karrv sat at his dining table in his fortress Deathhaem, his six high captains seated along the long table, swilling wine and grog and eating roast seabirds and other delicacies. A slave, a young mouse, stood beside his carved throne, awaiting his every wish. He thought of several wishes a puny slave couldn't cater and smiled bitterly as his mind went back over several seasons. Slaying their badger Lord, he had thought they would have opened the mountain, but they did not do as expected. When he'd finally gotten into the mountain, the place was deserted, not a hare in sight. He'd left the mountain in a rage. He had had plans for those insolent hares that dared oppose him. Oh how he hated hares! Hated their whole species. He took another swallow of the heady wine as his thoughts turned to what he'd done with the measly few hares he had managed to capture. They hadn't brought as much pleasure killing as he'd hoped. They died without a sound, no matter how he killed them, showing no fear, at least not giving him the satisfaction of it. He clapped his paws and snapped at a vole, calling for music to change the path his mind was traveling down. He'd just get indigestion thinking about such unpleasant subjects. Suddenly, a guard entered, followed by Borgaz and his patrol. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction